Amanda Hayes
Amanda Hayes is a character role-played by vivianaisokay. Personality Amanda Hayes like her Sorority Sisters is a girl who loves to party and drink, while having drugs on the side. Amanda is quite bubbly and a bit ditsy. She adores/craves being the center of attention and will sometimes demand for attention if not given to her, much to the dismay of others. She is pretty friendly in her own way. She presumably has the ability to predict the weather by using her breasts; this was a skill she had discovered at some point in her life. She can't drive too well and this ends up with her getting into car accidents while on the road. Description Amanda had transferred from her old collage to USLA University to continue her schooling of communications Unfortunately, the collage failed to bring over her previous credentials, making her into a freshman again and forcing her to restart her whole collage experience. She doesn't mind it as much as long as she's with her sisters. Instead of going to classes, Amanda much prefers to go out on the town and drink to her hearts content with her friends and maybe find some cute guys on the way to party with. Relationships [[Chastity Summers|'Chastity Summers']] Chastity is Amanda's best friend, and sorority sister, they've known each other since high school along with their other friend Faith. Amanda feels lost without her friend and will cry for a time if she disappears. Amanda often feel as if she doesn't get her due to her not wanting to go out to get spray tans and such with her and feels like she is too focused on being a half-virgin. However, they still love each other like sisters do. [https://www.twitch.tv/lyndi Faith] Faith is apart of the Sorority Sisters group and Amanda’s best friend. Mr. Wilson Mr. Wilson 'is her professor in university, that she really hates. Her and her sisters sometimes do favors for him to improve their grades. She once hired [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr. Wang Chang]] to kill him for trying to fail her, but the plan didn't go through, however things seem to work out for the better in the end. [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']]' ' Amanda had first met him when she was at her collage campus, ever since her past meetings with Bryce (despite a few bumps in the road) she appears to have developed a crush on him and had went out on a date with him to [[Zee Mathers|'Zee Mathers']]'s restaurant. She states she wants to try changing him to Chastity and knows her heart enough not to get hurt by him. Chastity finds him a bad influence on her, but is willing to support Amanda in her choices despite not liking him. During their date, Bryce had invited his dad to come to help talk him up in front of her to impress but unfortunately, since he saw Amanda maybe important to his son-- he decided to shoot her with Zee being caught in the crossfire. Amanda was left with doubt after [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] and [[Tupac Shakur|'Tupac Shakur']] told her Bryce presumably didn't care for her and was just using her like his past girlfriends. However she tried to get him to love her while he was possessed by his mustache/beard and out of desperation, asked him while he was possessed if he would love her if she gotten a beard in which he replied with a yes. Thus, she had gotten a fake beard in hope to win his love and went everywhere to find him and almost got arrested for jaywalking while trying to search for him. When she couldn't, she gave up and became sad and heartbroken, realizing that Tupac and his dad was right, that he really didn't care about her. After tweeting out her feelings about this, Bryce-- who was normal again, came to find her after calling her. (He was in somewhat disbelief that she believed his father who shot her during their first date) After talking, Bryce tried to explain that he's in a bad place right now and in his last effort to try to remedy this situation, he writes her a short poem to express his feelings to her in his own way (She loved it, but it didn't completely fix what happened between them) and asked if they were breaking up. Amanda tells didn't think they really were and doesn't even know what they are now. He then asks her out, but still being mad at him, she leaves him on a 'Maybe'. Facts * Amanda loves older men and finds them attractive. * She loves her sisters and at times feels lost without them. * Amanda really loves Pineapples and Pumpkin Spice Lattes. Also Hot Chip. Clips boohoo hahahahahah Amanda Hayes at the DMV All F's “Somebody needs to take away your eyebrows” Category:Female